Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is a Cornarian from a star system in the andromeda galaxy. He is a adventurer, combatant, free lance pilot, and former Cornarian Ace Pilot. He is the son of James McCloud, a famous pilot who piloted the Arwing, and also tested the Arwing during its initial phases. Fox no longer flies the Arwing due to it being phased out and his country being invaded and taken over. Although, the Arwing was still his favorite space fighter to date. Early Life Fox was raised on a planet called Corneria by his father James. From a young age, Fox showed exceptional skills in piloting, as well as hand to hand combat. He also has great talent when it comes to his PDW and other types of weaponary. His father was killed at a young age and Fox was left to be raised by his fathers friend, later joing the CMA and becoming a pilot in service to the Cornarian Air Force. Becoming one of their ace pilots. Physical Appearance Fox has fair skin with brown hair and a brown goatee. He wears a olive green flight suit and stands about 5 foot 7 inches and is of a muscular build. Personality Fox is overal vigorous and loyal and sometimes cocky. His love of flight and sometimes rogue like attitude has earned him both high levels of respect and annoyance of his commanders. Despite this, he has a nearly 85% mission complete rate. Service with the Cornarian Military Fox was a pilot for the CAF. Graduating at the top of his class, he was soon assigned to Blackbird Team. A top secret, target removal team that specilized in high assest target removal, sabotage, recon, and various other assignments. His primary station was Firebase Omega where he also tested the XF7 MAAC, or "Experimental F7 Modular Attack/Assault Craft". After the fall of Corneria, Fox went off the radar. Roleplays Fox and his team was on a op. Their assignment was to capture or kill Grace O'Malley. The mission ended up a failure when Grace's ship The Arcadia rammed the Great Fox, destroying it. The team took a major loss and them along with their wing had to escape in Arwings and escape pods. The ship was recently replaced with a more advanced ship, christened as the Hunter-Gratzner. Soon after he was betrayed by the very people who built his ship and conned him into helping invade a base. His crew was killed and Fox was taken prisoner by Exon. He served in the Exon Army until he was released and sent back to his home planet...who is now allies with Exon. He was placed in Cornarian jail for 6 months before being released. On the Run, trying to survive Fox is was on the run from the faction that took over his home planet. Never staying in one place. His last location was a astreroid belt in Andromeda until he found by a CMF fleet. After a life scan, he was identified as LT Fox J McCloud. The CMF fleet rescued him and later brought him aboard and questioned him regarding why he was in the position he was. F7C Hornet Fox now pilots a F7C Hornet and is a rogue. He tries to stay away from major factions as he is now a refugee.It is a old Cornarian attack craft that Fox was flying during the war between Corneria and Exon. The ship has earned its place with Fox and he holds in the same regard as his Arwing. Aftermath of Corneria Fox was able to make it off world with a number of civilians during the attack on Corneria. Now having nothing left and his home being destroyed. Fox is now a refugee, having nothing left of his home except his pilot's badge, and just memories. He is now living off the grid somewhere in Andromeda. Cornarian files read him as KIA. His patriotism for his country support him as KIA as a possible rebel killed in action. He was later found the CMF in free flight near an active battlefield and was brought aboard a CMF cruiser. Category:Good Category:Male Category:DSM